


Brokeback Football

by VampirePaladin



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bad Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can their love for each other and football overcome the odds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokeback Football

[](http://imgur.com/v9zZHWw)


End file.
